<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Dark Lord by BellatrixRiddle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215047">My Dark Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixRiddle/pseuds/BellatrixRiddle'>BellatrixRiddle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, BDSM, F/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixRiddle/pseuds/BellatrixRiddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Bellatrix Black wants out of the predetermined life given to her by her parents. When a chance meeting with the up and coming Lord Voldemort earns her a place among his Death Eaters, can she finally get all she's ever desired?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One hand was in her hair, tugging her head back with enough force to elicit a small gasp from Bellatrix. His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer in one sharp movement. The space between them was nearly nonexistent, and Bellatrix's breath had caught in her throat. "I've seen the way you look at me, Bella," His tone was amused, and the hand in Bella's hair tightened, pulling her head back so he could look her in the eye. </p>
<p>Bella could scarcely breathe; her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breath came in shaky inhales. She couldn't make the words come forward, and so she bit her lip, lowering her gaze. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him smirk. </p>
<p>Tsk'ing Bellatrix, Voldemort pressed into her, backing her into a wall. She didn't recognize the surroundings - she was too entranced with his eyes, and the way his lips moved as they purred her name again. "Oh, Bellatrix…"</p>
<p>He loomed over her, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Tell me, Bella…" He released her hair, then carefully tucked it behind her ear. His finger slowly trailed along her jawline, making her shiver, and then he leaned forward, murmuring in her ear, "Tell me your heart's most tempting desire…"</p>
<p>Finally, Bella found her voice. As he pulled away to meet her gaze, Bellatrix murmured, "You, my Dark Lord."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The dream ended, too suddenly, and Bella woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. A look at the clock on her bedside table read exactly three in the morning. With a low groan, she turned over and struggled to fall back asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she awoke next, it was to her sister Narcissa knocking at her door. "Bella? You've had an owl." Bella huffed softly, pushing the sheets off of herself as she climbed out of bed to open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, Cissy," Bella sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Her fingers snagged on tangles, and she gave up with another sigh. As she took the envelope, she indeed saw her name written cleanly on it, in an unknown hand. Curiously, she unsealed the envelope and flipped it open. 'Open alone.' the flap read. Her heart thudding, she pressed it to her chest and said, "Get out,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Narcissa blurted out. An annoyed look crossed her face, and she asked, "Who's it from?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Bellatrix demanded, pushing her sister out of the doorway before closing the door with a sharp snap right in her face. She returned to the letter, opening it with shaky hands. It was a relatively short note that read, 'Lord Voldemort rewards honesty, Bellatrix… Your time is coming. I'll see you again very soon.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reread it multiple times, and each time she did, her heart raced. Had her dream somehow been real last night? Swallowing, Bellatrix stuffed the note into her bedside drawer, then strode out of her room, nearly straight into Narcissa. She wore a scowl and an impatient expression,  her arms crossed over her chest. "Well?" Cissy demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't tell you," Bellatrix said, frowning as she closed her door behind herself. She was very close to Narcissa, but she knew better than to tell her about the note or the dream. As Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, there was a sudden chiming of their doorbell. From downstairs, Bellatrix heard her father's voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, hello again, my Lord. How can we help you this morning?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart stopped for a moment, then began to race once more. The Dark Lord's answer came evenly, "Cygnus, my dear friend… I'm actually here for your daughter, Bellatrix. I was wondering if I might have a word with her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bellatrix could hear the confusion in her father's response, but she knew that he wouldn't question Voldemort directly. "Of course, my Lord, of course. Let me just fetch her…" Before he could call for her,  Bellatrix called down hurriedly, "Coming, father!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned to her room, dressing as quickly as she could. She made it downstairs five minutes later, to where her father and Lord Voldemort waited for her in the parlor. She looked between them, swallowing hard. It was all she could do to keep her voice from shaking as she said, "My Lord," before sinking into a bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bella. You look lovely," he greeted her with a small smile, before turning to her father. "Would you mind if I spoke to your daughter alone, Cygnus?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... not at all, my Lord." Bella's father answered, turning away and leaving the two of them alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door shut behind Cygnus, Voldemort waved his wand, presumably making it so they couldn't be overheard or otherwise eavesdropped on. "Tell me, Bella - were you being honest last night?" A smirk played at his lips, and he advanced upon the young woman, who drew back, until the wall was pressing against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About what, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, biting down on her lower lip. Her voice came out quiet, and slightly nervous. He had been there the night before, dining with her and her family. The Dark Lord and her father had discussed politics, among other things, but she and the Dark Lord hadn't spoken much before her odd dream… if it even was a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't play innocent with me," he answered, smirking as he moved to stand in front of her. "When I asked you what you wanted, were you being honest?" One hand cupped her face, trailing down to her chin, lifting it so she would have to meet his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Yes' what, darling?" Another smirk, and he brought his face down, his lips barely brushing against hers as she answered in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my Lord. I was being honest." Her pulse was rapid, her breathing coming in shallow; she didn't dare move, lest she break whatever magic it was that held them there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Good." He pulled away, breaking their intimate moment, and Bella was left wanting. "I'll be in touch again soon. Be a dear - tell your father I had to leave suddenly, won't you? I'm sure he'll understand."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellatrix has gotten the attention of the Dark Lord, and now, she has joined his ranks, with the promise of training in the very near future from Lord Voldemort himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella had hoped to see him again in a dream — if she could even call it that. Unfortunately, he did not return, and her sleep was unblemished by dreams, good or bad. She did awake, however, to an owl one morning. It read simply:</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellatrix,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will be visiting you tonight. Make sure that you are ready.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lord Voldemort</em>
</p>
<p>A rush of excitement coursed through her, and it lasted through the rest of the day. She couldn’t tell Narcissa, not yet, and so she spent most of the day avoiding her sister.</p>
<p>The afternoon came and went, and by five o’clock that evening, Bellatrix was growing increasingly more nervous. Had he forgotten, or had he changed his mind? She had no way of knowing, and she didn’t dare send an owl to ask; the last thing she wanted to do was annoy Lord Voldemort.</p>
<p>Half-past five, however, their doorbell rang, and Bellatrix hurried to answer it. Standing there, in a black traveling cloak, was Lord Voldemort. Opening the door further to allow him entry, Bellatrix bowed, greeting him with a quiet, “My Lord.”</p>
<p>Druella and Cygnus came from the parlor, then, and Cygnus said, “My Lord — a pleasure to see you again. May we offer you any brandy? Or some wine?” Druella swiftly moved to the kitchen, as Lord Voldemort answered amicably, “Some wine, then. Thank you, Cygnus, Druella. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated.”</p>
<p>“To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit, my Lord?” Cygnus asked, inviting him into their dining room, Bella following closely behind.</p>
<p>“I’ve come recruiting, old friend. I was thinking Bellatrix might be a good fit for my Death Eaters,” Voldemort answered, turning his gaze towards her. He offered her a small smirk, while she stared, her heart suddenly beating very quickly.</p>
<p>Her father was very silent, and he looked over to Bella, frowning. Seeing the look on Cygnus’ face, Voldemort questioned, “Do you disagree, Cygnus?”</p>
<p>“No, my Lord,” came his swift response. He hesitated for a moment, then said, “It’s just… she is so young.”</p>
<p>Voldemort smiled a cold sort of smile, then looked to Bellatrix, asking, “You’re a woman grown, now, are you not? Free to make your own choices?” He seemed to know everything she disliked about her father - the way he tried to control her, the way he tried to speak for her… Somehow, this emboldened Bellatrix.</p>
<p>“Yes, my Lord,” Bellatrix answered. Then, she added, “It… it would be an honor, to serve you. I would happily join your ranks.” She saw her mother give her a pained look, but Druella wouldn’t dare to speak out against the Dark Lord. Even her father, it seemed, did not want to say anything else.</p>
<p>Lord Voldemort clapped his hands together, making her father flinch, and then Druella rose, moving to a small side table, gathering goblets and wine for the four of them. She passed the goblets of wine out, then Voldemort lifted his. “To Bellatrix — my newest Death Eater.”</p>
<p>The others raised their glass, and Bella’s cheeks turned slightly pink. They all drank, and Bella followed suit, though her gaze never really left the Dark Lord’s form — nor did his gaze leave her. Her father and the Dark Lord discussed politics for a short while, before Voldemort rose from his chair. “Thank you for the wine, Druella. I must be going now. Bellatrix, why don’t you come with me? I must give you your Mark, among other things.” His words were so nonchalant, so even, but Bella thought she could see the hunger that lay, just behind his eyes.</p>
<p>Rising from her seat, she followed Lord Voldemort out of the dining room and out of her family’s manor, past the gates into the gathering dusk. “Take my arm,” he instructed quietly, offering her his right forearm. She grabbed a hold, and she realized he was going to Apparate, but where to, she had no idea. With a quick twisting motion, the world was hurtling past then, twisting oddly, until she felt a stone path beneath her feet. Up ahead was yet another manor, and she asked, “Where are we, my Lord?”</p>
<p>“My manor,” he responded simply, though she saw him smirk. He led the way inside, and took her into his foyer, where a large fire was roaring in the hearth. “Give me your arm.” When she offered her left forearm to him, he smiled, running his pale fingers over where the Mark would be. “With this Mark, Bella, you <em>will</em> become mine…”</p>
<p>Bella bit her lip, her cheeks once again flushing with red. “This is what I want, my Lord,” she answered, her voice quiet, yet resolute.</p>
<p>“Very well.” He took out his wand, tracing the Dark Mark over her skin. “Look at me,” he murmured, for she had been watching his wand. As she met his gaze, she felt an intense burning, as if she were being branded. Her eyes widened, but she grit her teeth, nostrils flaring; it lasted for about a minute, and then, slowly faded. He smirked broadly. “Now look,” he said, nodding down. His fingers ran along the Mark on her inner forearm, his cool touch soothing the burning sensation.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my Lord,” Bellatrix said quietly. She sank into a deep bow, on her knees, and he chuckled softly. When she got up, he gripped her by the hip, pulling her closer. He gazed down at her for some time, and then he kissed her, much more gently than he had before.</p>
<p>Stepping away, he told her, “You will need training. We’ll start tomorrow. Now, go home, and get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Slightly breathless, even from just the one kiss, she nodded, bowing slightly once more before she bade him goodnight, then saw herself out. When she returned home, it was to a darkened room; she turned on the lights, then sat on her bed, examining her Mark until sleep overtook her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a comment! Kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a comment! Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>